


❃.✮:▹You're my sun, moon and stars◃:✮.❃

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, Fluff, Help, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nagito is kinda soft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito was a nobody, no friends, no social life, nothing, and he was content with that, content with the book he read all alone in the cafeteria.Or so he thought but when your life is flipped upside down you can never remember how your life was before, and nagito knew that feeling the second hajime hinata talked to him
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

Nagito was a nobody, no friends, no social life, nothing, and he was content with that, content with the book he read all alone in the cafeteria. People knew he existed, he knew that, but they liked to pretend they didn't, they always seemed to be scared of him, maybe it was the unnatural snow White hair with a fade of a sort of pink he adorned, maybe it was the odd paleness of his skin, or maybe it was as simple as the gauges in ears made others uncomfortable. What ever it was didn't bother nagito, he liked being alone, rereading the same books over and over, a peaceful silence that was never disturbed. 

So when hajime hinata tapped him on the shoulder during lunch, he was rather surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, this is my first fan fiction and I'm still working everything out.  
> (〃∀〃)ゞ


	2. Chapter 1

Nagito was shocked to say the least, someone actually talked to him. 

The boy put out a hand to shake and nagito nervously took it, unsure if he was allowed to. He glanced around wondering if this was some sort of prank. After that the boy stepped back a little and put his hands in his pockets in a relaxed manner. 

"Hi" The boy said, "I'm hajime hinata"

"Nagito komaeda" He responded nervously, still unsure. Maybe this was all some kind of joke, to make a fool of him not that he wasn't used to it, it's just that he would rather avoid it. 

"Um, komaeda?" Nagito jumped slightly forgetting he was in a conversation. 

"O-oh sorry, I was lost in thought." He stammered. great, now he was going to leave and nagito would be alone again, well at least he had hope for even just a few moments. 

But instead of leaving he gave a small laugh, "it's ok, it happens. Anyways me and my friends noticed that you were always alone and we wanted to invite you to sit with us." 

Hinata gave him a small smile, a true, genuine smile. Nagito didn't believe it, maybe it was still a prank but regardless, 

He said yes. 

»»——⍟——««

Hajime hinata wasn't very popular, and he wasn't an outcast either, he was satisfied being in the middle, along with his small group of friends. Souda, Kuzuryu, Pekoyama, and Nanami. They had been friends since grade school, and now they were just starting their senior year of high school. 

It was only a week ago that he had noticed komaeda, which was odd because his appearance wasn't one that usually blended into a crowd. Snow White hair with a pink fade, pale skin, grey eyes, and gauges. Not to mention he wore a pastel green jacket that was slightly too big and covered most of his hands to where you can only see his fingers Instead of the black one that was a part of the uniform. 

Maybe even the teachers didn't notice him? 

He always sat in the same spot, no one else was willing to sit there, not even in the second lunch period, so he was always alone, reading his book, with supposedly no friends. There were rumors about him, because of course there were, but it's not like hajime listened to any of them. 

Perhaps he started watching komaeda in the cafeteria due to the rumors, or maybe he just caught his eye, he was never sure but eventually his friends started to notice his new fascination with the shy and secluded boy. 

"If you're so interested in him then go over and there and talk to him." Kuzuryu said, looking up from his phone with a slightly threatening tone in his look, the rest of the table went silent, the game Nanami was playing being the only noise made. 

After a few seconds souda responded with slight panic in his voice, "are you talking about komaeda?, dude have you heard what they say about him? Super sketchy." He began nervously fidgeting his beanie, while looking at kuzuryu. 

"You don't actually believe those do you?" Pekoyama asked. "And you don't? Just look at him, he looks like trouble."

"We're not in elementary school anymore dude, all of this stuff is so childish. " Kuzuryu stated going back to whatever he was doing on his phone. 

Nanami looked over a komaeda, and then turned back to the group, "he looks more lonely to me." Hajime gave a slight nod. 

"Are you actually considering it hinata?" Souda said slightly louder and more panicked than before. "I mean, yeah. He seems like he needs friends, so why not." Souda put his head down with a slight groan. 

Pekoyama spoke up again, "why not invite him to sit with us?" Nanami and kuzuryu nodded. 

Souda looked up once more dreaded hajimes answer. He smiled and nodded, "yeah I think I will." He then got up and fixed his jacket slightly before heading over to where komaeda sat. 

Once walking over he stood there for about 30 seconds waiting for komaeda to notice him, he was sitting silently reading a book totally oblivious to the boy standing next to him. After realizing that he wasn't going to notice him, hajime tapped komaeda's shoulder, which scared the white-haired boy and made him jump a bit. 

After komaeda seemed to recover from the scare. Hajime held out a hand for him to shake, after a second komaeda took it looking as if he had never shaken someone's hand before.

"Hi, I'm hajime hinata." He said before putting his hands in his pockets

"Nagito Komaeda" The other boy said hardly above a whisper

The other started glancing around nervously, as if someone was watching him, despite the fact that no one had noticed the two, a sense of slight panic rested in his expression. 

"Um, komaeda?" The boy jumped again, startled, the panic slowly rising in his face once more. 

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." He was so unsure of himself. Hajime laughed a little, trying to ease the mood but not make him uncomfortable. 

"it's ok, it happens. Anyways me and my friends noticed that you were always alone and we wanted to invite you to sit with us." He said with a hopeful tone in his voice. 

Komaeda's face flushed slightly and his eyes lit up like a child that was told he was going to Disney World. He shook his head yes. 

Hajime stood back a bit as komaeda grabbed his bag and marked his book before closing it.  
He looked at hajime fidgeting with his too long jacket sleeves. He followed hajime over to their table. 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 

Nagito wasn't sure what had possessed him to go sit with hajime, but he did. After sitting down every one introduced themselves and he did the same. Now he was silently listening to them talk too nervous to actually speak. 

Occasionally Hinata would ask his opinion on the topic they were discussing but he would turn away blushing slightly at just the fact someone acknowledged him. 

After about five minutes Nanami who was sitting right across from him broke away from the conversation and tried to talk to nagito by herself. 

She started off asking simple questions like 'do you like video games?' Or 'what kind of games do you like?'  
Then she just started talking about video games to him, and before long nagito started responding. 

"What book are you reading?" Nanami asked pointing at the book clutched to his chest. "Oh, this. It's 'to kill a Mockingbird' one of my favorites." Nagito responded with a smile. 

Pekoyama leaned over from Nanami's right side to join in on what they were saying. "Isn't that the one we have to read for english? " She asked "Yeah but I've already read it, I just thought it would be better to get a slight refresher on the material."

Pekoyama nodded in understanding, "woah really? " Nanami asked "to me that book is super hard, how do you read it for fun? "

Nagito smiled even more, "well I've been really good at english since I was a kid and so reading this is like second nature." 

Nanami seemed impressed by his english abilities, pekoyama seemed like she was about to say something before the bell rang signaling lunch was over. 

They all stood up and said goodbye before parting ways, 

Maybe this year would be different for nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already posted the prologue today but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, my entire goal for this fan fiction was 100 views, what the fuckkkkk. 
> 
> Why have 101 read this????? 
> 
> (・'v`・)？？

Nagito woke up with a slight crick in his neck, most likely due to the heavy bag of books he carried on the daily. He sat up and slid out of bed rubbing his tired eyes. 

He looked in the mirror hanging right next to his door, his messy hair was partially pulled up into a ponytail. he took out the hair tie keeping it up before brushing out his fluffy white hair, or at least as much as he could. 

He put on his uniform of black pants and a white button down then slipped on his pastel green jacket. The only reason he wore it was because even the teachers didn't notice him so he managed to get away with it. 

He put in his gauges and a simple black choker, before he leaves he looks around at all the musical posters hung on the wall, doing it was almost like a good luck ritual at this point, looking across the sea of posters ranging from Heathers to Hamilton. He then grabbed his bag and walked downstairs. 

Surprisingly his mom and dad were still home rushing around to get ready for work while greeting him. He checked he had everything he needed in his bag before slipping on his shoes. 

He pulled his large black headphones around his neck and was about to go out the door when his mom called out, "Nagito, grab your umbrella, it's going to rain today." He gave her a thumbs up and grabbed his faded green umbrella from the umbrella stand. 

He stood outside for a bit waiting for his parents, they both finally walked out and his mom gave him a hug before wishing him a good day. His parents were about to walk to their car when someone called out his name. 

He looked over to the sidewalk to see Hinata was the one to call his name, kuzuryu, pekoyama and souda, alongside him. 

His bid his parents farewell and walked over to the sidewalk where the others stood. 

"Hey komaeda," Hinata said, "i didn't know you lived down this street."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed you guys walking by before but I usually leave after you pass by." Nagito said as they waited for his parents to leave the driveway. "By the way, where is Nanami?" Then they finally started walking. 

"She lives closer to the school so we're headed there next, we just stopped cause we saw you." Kuzuryu replied. Komaeda swallowed the piece I'm his mouth, "oh, thank you by the way, you really didn't have to wait for me." Nagito said with a small smile. 

Kuzuryu shrugged, "wasn't my idea, Hinata and Pekoyama were the ones to notice you. "  
Pekoyama turned around to face him but didn't stop walking, "it really wasn't a big deal, we're just passing by and thought that it would be more enjoyable to walk with others than alone." Nagito's whole face flushed up at this so he hid his face in his puffy sleeve. 

Pekoyama gave a small laugh before turning forward again and the others continued their talk from before, and Nagito had a constant smile on his lips. 

They kept walking, hinata and souda in the front, then pekoyama and Kuzuryu, nagito walked behind all of them but it's not like he really minded. He was just lucky to have someone to walk with for once. 

Then the door to the house they had just reached flew open and Nanami came stumbling out, she reached the sidewalk and almost slipped in a rain puddle left from the previous night. She then greeted everyone before they all continued their walk. Along the way it started to rain so they all opened up their umbrellas. 

Nanami was now next to komaeda, and she pointed out the headphones around his neck. "Well, I was going to listen to music on the way to school but then they invited me to walk and it would be rude to listen to music now." Nanami nodded, "what music do you listen to?" Nagito's face lit up at this question. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

They had reached school and after eating breakfast they parted ways once again, bit this time hinata went to the same class as nagito. 

How had Nagito never noticed hinata was in his english class? it was a mystery to him but instead he ignored it and sat in the back corner as always, a place where no one else dare sit, his own little oasis. 

Until hajime sat next to him. 

He felt like he was dreaming, he thought after lunch the first day they would want nothing to do with him, it was just a kind gesture to be forgotten. For once nagito was happy to be wrong.

Hajime hinata, not popular but still higher up than nagito in the pecking order of this school, was actively putting whatever reputation he had on the line by sitting with nagito. He could hear the whispers already, and he could tell that hinata could too, but for once, he was happy to share his lonely little island. 

Maybe just maybe, he can get used to this. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Ever since that lunch his life seemed completely different, he had friends. they walk to and from school together every day, they study together, eat lunch together and were just amazing. 

Nagito never believed he could manage to get friends again, but being wrong isn't always bad, Especially now. 

They were walking home again, rain pouring once more. Nanami was planning on going to Nagito's house for english help so she walked with the group a little longer than normal. 

They had just reached his house and were saying their goodbyes when the wind and rain picked up suddenly. In a split second decision he invited the others into his house to wait out the rain, an offer that they take up on. 

They were standing under the oning that hung over the front door, an attempt to shelter themselves from the rain. Nagito's hand was shaking as he tried to unlock the door, the key gently scratching on the door knob. 

He was planning on having nanami over as a means of breaking out of his shell, but now he was violently destroying his shell under his school administered shoes. 

Nagito finally managed to unlock the door hands still shaking, he opened the door and they all entered, they put their umbrellas on the rack and slipped off their shoes. "Well, since we're here, would any of you like a drink?" Nagito offered as the others sat at the table. 

After that nagito went to the kitchen to grab some water for everyone. He brought them their drinks and they proceeded to chat. 

"Hey komaeda, do you still want to study? If it's ok with you then maybe the others can join?" Nanami asked before taking a sip of her water. Nagito looked down at his own drink in thought. 

"Well, you guys want a study session?" Nagito asked looking back up at the group, with a smile. They all agree that it was a good idea to take up the opportunity to study. "We should probably go to my room, it's more cozy than the kitchen table and we'll be able to focus better."

They look at each other and souda moves to get up. "So where is your room dude?"

Nagito stands up as well, collecting the now empty cups, "It's up stairs, but I need to do something really quick. " He puts the cups in the sink and starts walking up stairs with the others behind him. 

He quickly runs to his room and closes the door after asking them to wait a second. He hurried over to his bed and quickly but carefully takes down the small rainbow flag hanging over the head of his bed. He then neatly folds it and places it under his bed. 

He then goes back and opens the door as the others look around his room. Posters cover the walls, there were beanbags and soft-looking pillows laying on the carpeted floor. The book shelf that stood next to his closet was filled to the brim with various books and notebooks. 

A string of fairy lights were hung on the corners where the wall met the ceiling. The window was covered by a light blocking curtain so the only light in the room came from the fairy lights and the lamp next to nagito's bed on a night stand. It was a smaller room but nagito was right, it was cozy. 

"Geez dude, you really like musical theater." Souda said looking around the dimly lit room. Nagito shyly looked at him, "yeah, I mean. I like it, it's ok I guess." Hinata for one reason or another laughs at his lame, sarcastic joke. 

They all settle down in beanbag chairs or on a pillow, nagito opened the curtain a little so that they could have some more light. They broke off into their individual groups based on what they were studying, and since nanami and nagito were the only ones doing english it was just those two in the group. 

Nagito and nanami were both hunched over a book going over the material. Despite the fact his hair usually managed to stay up by itself the position he sat in made his hair fall into his face, obstructing his view. It was too much hair to push all behind his ears without falling back out so he stood up, and walked over to his night stand as nanami continued on the book. He grabbed a hair tie from the top drawer and sat back down. 

Nagito then tied up his hair into a ponytail, and whatever didn't fit was small enough to stay behind his ears. "Komaeda, you have an undercut? " Nanami asked, looking up briefly from the book. "Oh yeah, but it's only visible when I put my hair up like this."  
Nanami was about to respond when someone else spoke up. 

"It looks good on you. " It was hinata, nagito shyly thanked him and they all went back to studying, but the flush on nagito's cheeks never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd another chapter completed, I also have some art on my Tumblr if you're interested in that. My username is ThatAriChild :)


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that its so short and being posted so late, but worked piled up and I hardly had any time to write. I'll do my best to make the next chapter much longer. :)

The storm had ended and everyone had left, everyone except Hajime, he lived the farthest so he was just waiting for his parents to pick him up, they had long since packed away Their study materials. Now they were sitting in the room, engaging in slightly awkward small talk. 

One thing Hajime found interesting about Komaeda was the polite distance he kept in their conversations, it was like he was scared, but who knows how long he's been alone. The rumors about him didn't put him in a very good light either, he was said to go on long rants about things and that it was one of the reasons he didn't have friends. Hajime wondered if that was true, but it's not like he'd ask him something like that. 

They continued their talk, trying their best not to cross any invisible boundaries, bouncing from topic to topic, ranging from shows to hobbies. Komaeda's phone began to ring and he quickly excused himself to take it in the hallway. Hajime let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure how much longer he could do this, nothing against komaeda it was just hard to have conversations when both parties weren't sure what to do. 

Then Hajime noticed the cat, it was all white and rather fluffy, he was surprised he hadn't noticed them before. The moment they made eye contact the cat walked over and jumped into his lap. It layed down almost immediately, he began to pet it, it's fur was as soft as it looked, a smile met his face as he continued giving the cat attention. 

˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Once Nagito left his room, thankful for the distraction from the awkwardness, he answered the phone. It was his parents. 

The conversation was kinda blurred but he could tell from the amount of apologies he heard what was going on. His parents wouldn't be home until real late, which was normal but they were supposed to be home early today. He knew it wasn't their fault but he still felt some sort of resentment towards them, though not intentionally.

He finished the conversation, trying his best to not sound too disappointed. He put his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath before walking back into the room. Hinata looked up at him, Nagito's cat snuggled in his lap. 

Nagito sat back down on his bed, a small giggle escaped his mouth at Hinata’s trapped state. “He’s a real sweetie but he’s shy. So he most likely only left when he knew everyone had left.” Hinata nodded, smiling as he continued to pet the cat. “What's his name?” “Ivory, a basic name for a white cat but better name than snowball or the like.”

“He reminds me of you.” Nagito’s face flushed up for what seemed like the hundredth time. “W-what do you mean?” Hinata laughed at his reaction but doesn't stop petting Ivory. “His hair is white and fluffy like yours.” Hinata says “plus he's shy, which matches you pretty well.”

After that little joke their conversation seems to flow much smoother, there was a notable difference in how they talked now versus how they talked before. Not that either boy noticed, they were too caught up in their conversation.

.｡.:*☆

Soon enough Hinata parents arrived and Hinata left, but that didn't stop their conversation however, they just continued through text.

10 minutes grew to 30 minutes

An hour grew to 2 hours

And soon they were texting all night, they learned a lot about each other, though it was mostly meaningless information they were a lot closer than they were before.

Nagito never really believed he would have friends again but he has a really good feeling about Hinata.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back. My phone broke and it had all of my documents with this story so I was only able to work on this when I got a new phone. 
> 
> Also sorry that this chapter is a little cheesy but I had fun writing it.

Walking to and from school had become much more enjoyable, joking and laughing with hinata was definitely a big factor in this. He and Nanami started playing video games together, he, Pekoyama and Kuzuryu often had chats over tea, and souda seemed a lot less apprehensive about nagito. It was amazing, things truly couldn't get better in Nagito's opinion. 

It was Friday and they were eating lunch together, like they did every day. "Hey we should go do something this weekend." Souda said before taking a bite of his food. Nanami perked up at this but didn't look up from her Ds, "like what?" she asked. "well a new bowling alley just opened up not too far from here." souda replied. They all agreed to meet up at the bowling alley after school. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Hajime finally made it to the bowling alley. He thanked his parents and they drove off, leaving hajime in the half filled parking lot. 

He walked up to the door, planning on sitting on the bench outside to wait for everyone, but then he saw Komaeda.

He was wearing slightly baggy jeans, a white tee-shirt with a design resembling two red hooks, black sneakers and a large green jacket, it was a slightly darker green and wasn't as puffy as his usual one, it also had a small clover on the left side over his chest. His hair was also pulled back revealing his undercut. He was looking to his right, the opposite way from hajime and he had his black, over the ear headphones on so he hadn't noticed hajime yet. He sorta had a bad ass 'don't fuck with me' vibe.

He walked over to Komaeda who was leaning against the wall and lightly tapped his shoulder, that vibe instantly dissipated at that moment. Komaeda jumped back and let out a small yelp as he put up his arms in a position to protect himself from any potential threats. Hajime stepped back a bit in the shock of Komaeda's sudden scare. 

Once Komaeda realized that it was Hajime who was next to him and not some attacker he calmed down a great bit, but still held the slight panic in his eyes that soon faded. "Oh! Hinata, it's only you. "Komaeda said." Jeez you scared me."

"Sorry about that." Hajime said, relaxing against the wall next to Komaeda. "So, how long have you been waiting here?" "Around 5 minutes and it was only about a 40 minute walk since I didn't have a ride."

"You could have called me or walked over to my house, my parents could have dropped us both off, you don't have to walk that far, plus it can be dangerous." Komaeda smiled and looked away as if just the thought embarrassed him. "No, I wouldn't want to bother you, plus I don't mind the extra exercise."

Hajime opened his mouth to say something but he was shut up when Souda arrived. He pulled up his bike and chained it to the rack before walking over to the two. He was wearing his usual black beanie. He also had a black shirt, jeans, a white jacket tied around his waist and black high top sneakers. He stood next to hajime, seemingly keeping his distance from Komaeda. Hajime would have spoken up, but Komaeda didn't seem bothered by this, he just stood there listening to the other two's conversation and mindlessly fidgeting with his gauges. It was the absent minded smile on his face that made Hajime wonder what he was thinking about. 

｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Nagito wasn't sure when he started spacing out but when he snapped out of it Nanami had just arrived, fashionably late as always and the last of the group. 

They all walked in Nagito taking up the rear to talk to Nanami as usual. They made their way to the counter, payed for themselves and got their bowling shoes. 

Nagito listened to music while Souda and Hinata set up the game on the small screen, Nagito opted to be last and after Hinata asking him if he was sure, added Nagito last. Then the game started. 

Hajime went first, he only managed to knock down five pins.

Souda immediately got a gutter ball both turns.

Pekoyama managed to get a spare.

Kuzuryu hit seven pins on the first turn and a gutter ball that accidentally went down the neighboring lane, he wasn't too happy about that. 

Nanami, after almost dropping the ball on her foot, got a gutter ball then three pins

Nagito hit a strike on his first try. 

The others and Nagito were quite surprised at this, especially since Nagito had never played before. Souda asked him how he did it, and he muttered something about beginners luck before sitting back down next to Nanami. 

Nagito was having a lot of fun. He could really get used to this. 

-: ✧:-゜・．

They were nearing the end of the first game, Nagito and Nanami finishing off the serving of cheesy fries the group had ordered earlier on. 

Hinata walked up to play his turn. Nagito looked up at the scoreboard, he had somehow managed to get all strikes so it was a little obvious who was going to win but they were all still having fun. 

Or at least, Nagito was having fun, until he looked at the group next to them and his heart sank. He didn't want to believe it but it was undeniable. 

The group playing across from where he was sitting, was his old friends. The exact same ones who said all those horrible things about him and that turned him into an antisocial outcast. It was just his luck.

They hadn't noticed him yet. 

Suddenly he started to feel sick, he got up and told Nanami that he was going to the bathroom. She looked up from the cheesy fries, "you ok?" She asked. "you look pale, like… more than usual." He gave a small smile and a head nod, he said he would be back before his next turn and headed off. 

He had to pass the group on the way to the bathroom, and he silently prayed that no one had noticed him. He entered the, luckily empty, bathroom and took several deep breaths to calm him and his stomach. Once he no longer felt like vomiting, he moved to leave the bathroom when the door flew open and three boys walked in. The last people on earth who Nagito wanted to see at that moment. 

Itsuki, Koji, and Hyousuke. 

All three entered, and Itsuki closed and locked the door before leaning casually against it, the other two stood silently by the row of stalls and relaxed with smug grins on their faces. Koji moved first, taking two steps towards Nagito in which the latter took one step back. "Well, this is the last place we thought we'd see you." Koji said. 

Itsuki's smile grew wider "yeah especially with people, I thought we made sure no one would go within 10 feet of you." He remarked.

Hyousuke still said nothing just watching as the two boys harassed Nagito. 

All of their words blurred in Nagito's mind and pure panic and fear consumed him. Even if he did manage to move Itsuki from the door, which was unlikely, it was still locked and in that split second they could easily grab him and stop him.

It was hopeless.

There was nothing he could do.

His turn had probably started already, and they had skipped over him.

Forgotten him. 

Hated him.

He was back where he started. 

All alone. 

But then someone knocked on the bathroom door, and the room grew silent. Itsuki moved and unlocked it, and Souda entered the bathroom and looked over at Nagito. "Yo, Komaeda." He said."hajime wanted me to come check on you because you were taking a while and-" Souda then noticed the situation. 

He looked around the room silently and then back to Nagito, "Am I, uh, interrupting something? " He asked nervously. 

"No, you're not." Nagito responded, "I was just leaving." He then walked past Souda and out the door though the latter left directly behind him. 

"Yo what was all that about?" Souda asked slowing his pace to match Nagito's "It's, not a big deal," Nagito said, putting his head down slightly Once he heard the bathroom door opening again. "You shouldn't worry too much about it. 

Souda stopped walking for a moment and looked out at the people bowling and away from Nagito. Nagito was about to say something when he was cut off by souda giving a loud sigh. "That just gonna make me worry, ya know?"

Nagito felt guilty and pulled his jacket closed as if it would hide his shame of making someone worry about him. "We may not be the best of friends or even really get along, but the others really do care about you, Hajime, Nanami, Pekoyama, hell even Kuzuryu cares." He gave another sigh. He was now looking forward so Nagito could actually see his expression, he was quite serious. Which was weird for someone like Souda who was so layed back. 

"What… what im trying to say is-" But before he could finish the group of three boys walked past the two and Hyousuke gave Nagito a quick shove with his elbow, and Souda put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from stumbling too far. It was a small and petty move but they knew exactly what to do to get under Nagito's skin. The two sent them a glare at the trio but turned back to each other knowing that what they were doing was futile. Nagito straightened himself out and looked back at Souda waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"You know what, forget it." Souda said with a small smile "Lets just enjoy the rest of the day, ok?" Nagito nodded at this and started to make his way over to the group. 

"Komaeda, wait one second." Nagito stopped and turned back around. 

"Just, uh." Souda said fidgeting slightly, "Just don't forget you have friends, ok? You're not alone." Souda then put out his fist. 

"Yeah." Nagito said with a smile and bumped souda's fist with his own. 

They walked back to the group together. 

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ 

It was now 5 pm Nagito knew the sun would be out for a little while longer but still the prospect of walking home at this time made him nervous. They were all standing outside waiting for their parents to arrive, luckily the trio from before had left half an hour before them so there was no chance of running into them. 

Souda was the first to leave on his bike, they Kuzuryu and Pekoyama. Nanami's parents had just arrived, and Hinata and Nagito were saying their goodbyes. 

Then there was silence, or at least for a moment. 

"When are your parents getting here?" Hinata asked looking down at his phone. "Oh, they're not coming, I'm gonna walk home." Nagito replied. 

Hajime looked up at him, "You sure? I can ask my parents if you can ride with us."

Nagito was quite startled at this and his whole face flushed, "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to be a bother, really I can just walk."

Hinata shook his head,"You said yourself that it was a long walk, and it might be dangerous." Nagito denied once more. 

"Please, I insist, you're not an inconvenience and you'll be home at a reasonable time." Hinata then flicked Nagito's forehead. Nagito thought about it for a second before finally agreeing. 

And not even 5 minutes later Hinata's parents pulled up in their car Hinata went up to the window where his mom was sitting and motioning lightly towards Nagito. Hinata's mom nodded her head and Hinata motioned for him to come over. 

Once Nagito entered the car with Hinata seated to his left, he thanked his friends parents profusely for the ride. They said it was no big deal and started on the way back to their street. 

The car was filled with small talk and laughter. 

Once they made it to Nagito's house, he left the car and thanked them once more, they then said their goodbyes. 

Nagito unlocked the door and entered his house. He locked it back up and headed up stairs to his room. Once he made it, he threw his keys, headphones, and jacket on the floor before flopping onto his bed. 

He was so emotionally exhausted, but he was still smiling. He stared at the posters lining his wall recalling the events of the day so far. It was still early in the day but he decided to fall asleep then and there. It was probably the best sleep of his life.


End file.
